


Last Night

by sappycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bunker Fluff, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy, I hope so at least, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Oneshot, Sappy, Season/Series 11, Sharing a Bed, this is gonna happen next season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappycas/pseuds/sappycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up in his bed with a hangover. Castiel is there with him and he seems to remember what happened last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

Dean woke up in his room with a headache. So he drank a little too much last night. Fan-friggin’-tastic.

Luckily he had a bottle of water on the nightstand beside him. He drank it, now feeling a little bit better. That’s when he heard a grunt.

He wasn’t alone in the bed.

Dean can’t remember anything of what happened last night. Did he get lucky with some chick? Impossible. No matter how drunk he was he wouldn’t have taken her into the bunker. Besides, the grunt he just heard didn’t sound particularly feminine.

Was he with a dude?

It was then when he realized that he was completely naked, clothes discarded on the floor.

So he totally slept with a dude last night. Dean groans. This hasn’t happened since that time in high school, and he was terribly drunk.

Although Dean would be lying if he said he’s never checked out men before. It’s a thing that he didn’t like to admit, not even to himself.

Dean kept looking at the clothes on the floor. Was that- a trench coat?

He took a better look of it. Yup, that was totally Castiel’s trench coat.

Did that mean that the other guy in the bed was…? And was he also…?

Dean was so not prepared for this. He turned slowly to the figure besides him.

Cas was there, by his side. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes were closed looking so peaceful, his mouth was slightly parted and he was more than probably naked under the sheets.

Dean couldn’t help but smile. Suddenly it didn’t freak him out the fact that it was Cas who was there in bed with him.

He even forgot why he was freaking out in first place. For some reason this felt like perfect, lying beside his best friend.

He and Cas have been through so much together. All that they have taught each other all these years had led them to the undeniable affection that they feel for each other today.

Dean unconsciously put his hand on Cas’ wrist, trying not to think what was going to happen when he woke up, just admiring the angel while he slept.

That’s when it hit him. Angels don’t sleep.

“Cas” Dean said slowly, knowing now that the angel was more than awake.

“Hello Dean” Castiel grunted again and he slowly opened his eyes looking directly at Dean. When he saw how Dean was looking back at him he smiled a little. “Have you had a good sleep?”

“What happened last night?” Dean asked although he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

Bullshit, it’s _Cas_ who we’re talking about; of course he wants to know. He _needs_ to know.

“You don’t remember anything” it’s not a question, it’s a statement. Dean shook his head and Cas looked down sadly, a hint of disappointment could be seen in his eyes. Dean couldn’t help but feel guilty for forgetting. “We were celebrating that we removed the Mark of Cain and we finally stopped the Darkness” Cas starts explaining “We started drinking; it didn’t affect me as you know, but you and Sam were rather, uh, intoxicated”

Castiel stopped talking when he was about to explain what did they do last night to end up like this. Dean threw him a look and nodded in his direction, allowing him to continue the story.

“At one point of the night Sam went to sleep, so we ended up alone in the room. You stared at me and then proceeded to kiss me”. Cas said, probably looking more serious than he should.

“I- I kissed you?” Dean asked and then he remembered.

  
_Last night, after a few drinks, Dean looked at Cas. He just seemed so happy. Probably because things were going well for once, at least for a while._

_In the moment Sam was gone, the angel approached Dean and looked at the bare skin above his wrist, just where the mark used to be, smiling wide “I’m so happy for you” Cas said and then looked at him in the eyes “Really”_

_Dean almost physically felt his heart melting at that. He couldn’t stop looking at Cas. The words he just said, the look of pure adoration in his face, the warmness he was feeling in his chest and all the alcohol in his body made Dean think that the best think he could do then was kissing Cas._

_He didn’t think it twice. He grabbed Cas by the laps of his coat and pulled him into a kiss._

_Cas seemed to hesitate a little at first before closing his eyes too, putting his hands on Dean’s shoulders and kissing back fiercely. Cas opened his mouth a little and Dean pushed inside, their tongues meeting for the sweet first time._

_“Dean…” Cas said after a few minutes looking like he’d never did before. His lips were swollen and his eyes were filled with lust, looking at Dean hungrily._

_Dean never wanted to forget that image of Cas._

_The next he remembered it’s all in a blur. He probably took Cas to his bedroom, had sex (assuming by the lack of clothes) and passed out._

“I kissed you” Dean said, incredulous. They were now sitting in bed besides each other “I remember now”

They fell into a silence that started to feel awkward after a few minutes, both of them refusing to look at each other in the eye.

Dean didn’t know what the hell he was supposed to do; he didn’t have anything of this planned, but someway being there with Cas just didn’t feel wrong. It felt right.

Considering this, Dean was who first dared to look at Cas. He put his hand on his shoulder so Castiel could look at him to.

He didn’t pushed Dean away last night, he kissed back, he even went to bed with him willingly. Dean was sure about this.

Dean could do this.

“Y’know- “Dean started, his voice was trembling “I don’t regret what happened.”

Someway that was the right thing to say, because Cas’ smile was there again.

“Me neither” Cas said pulling Dean closer and his face turned, if possible, softer “Dean, I…”

But then he thought about how he really felt about his friend. How he always worried about him, how Cas practically gave up everything he had for him, how makes Dean feel when he smiles just like he was smiling now and how they always could trust each other.

There’s always been more than friendship there but he didn’t want to admit it. Never. He’s always been so scared of fucking up with Cas.

But right now, he was staring at him like Dean was the best thing in the world .It was just so easy for Dean to let himself feel it.

“I love you” Cas said, and even though Dean was somehow expecting that, he can’t help but feel warm inside.

“I love you too, Cas” Dean said because it was simply so easy to say it, and it never felt so right.

Cas’ face then was the one that Dean _definitely_ didn’t want to forget. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened back there. I just got the idea and wrote it.
> 
> It was stupid but I hoped you liked it anyway! 
> 
> Ahhhh I've never thought I was going to do this *hides under a rock*


End file.
